


Tears & Promises

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [52]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Present Tense, Sappy, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"These, are tears of joy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears & Promises

She caressed his cheek ever so softly, making a warm smile find its way to his lips. He gazed into her sapphire eyes for a long moment, wondering if he'd ever seen such a beautiful sight before. And finally, when her sweet lips met his, he felt all of his pain disappear instantly. He was as happy as he could ever be.

Every part of him felt grateful, down to his very soul. Grateful to have her in his arms again, warm, happy, and _alive._ Grateful to be able to love her again. 

But too soon, it was time to wake up.

_Dreams don't last forever. Dreams_ aren't _reality. If they were, they wouldn't be dreams now, would they?_  a quiet, almost mocking, voice says to him.

He brushes off that thought, along with the drowsiness that tries to succumb him as he sits up on his bed. He glances at the empty spot next to him and can't help the feeling of loneliness trying to overcome him. The warm feeling in his heart, leftover from the dream, is replaced by a cold one that forces him to look away. It's been the same every morning, and even after seeing the bed neatly made up on her side for the past year, he can't get used to it.

He doesn't think he ever will.

He decides to get ready for the day ahead of him, but as he picks out his clothes he realizes he can't take the silence. It reminds him that with her, there was never any silence. He smiles a sad smile at the memories of flying wrenches and stupid heated arguements, but pushes them away again—they hurt too damn much. He turns on the radio instead, and as the time and date are being announced, he's reminded of what today means, and it makes his heart feel heavy once more.

Once ready, he goes to the boys' room, waking them up with a small smile, knowing it's the best he can manage this morning. He can feel his oldest son's sunglow gaze pierce right through him, even as the boy stays quiet. He turns to look at his other son's sad azure eyes and pats the top of his head softly.

"Everything's gonna be all right, I promise," Edward whispers before leaving and heading over to the next room.

He only wishes he could believe his own words, but he knows he doesn't. He can't.

_If_ she's _not here, how can it be all right?_

After waking up the girls, the eldest one hugs him after noticing his solemn aura. The youngest one joins in too, both trying to comfort him and themselves. He accepts their embrace, but keeps his stoic façade, knowing that it's the only way he won't break. He promised her he wouldn't.

And he _never_ breaks his promises.

x-X-x

She smiled weakly and stroked his bandaged cheek, taking more effort than was needed for such a simple gesture. As much as he hated to admit it, he could see her life being drained away with every breath she took. The light in her eyes was dimming, dulling those sapphire eyes he loved so much. 

And there wasn't a damn thing he could do. He could only watch her slip away.

"Winry, the only place you're going, is home," he tried to convince her again, along with himself.

"I'm sorry, Ed… but I don't think I am," she smiled sadly, "I am a doctor, you know." He could see the tears begin to form in her eyes. "Just know that… I love you. You've made me so happy," she said softly. "Be sure to tell the kids that I love them too, okay?"

"No, you're gonna tell them yourself." He kissed her crown and temple before continuing. "You'll be out of this hospital soon, and I'll take you back home. We'll forget this stupid car accident ever happened and you'll be able to see Eddie, and Sammy, and Clark, and Sara… they miss you a lot, you know?" His heart sank as a tear began to roll down her cheek, but he wiped it away and took her face in his hands. "Don't cry, Win. Remember our promise? We gotta keep it," he whispered.

"I don't think I can keep it now, Ed," she said, frailly.

"Yes, you can," he insisted.

"You're so stubborn." She glared mockingly at him with what little strength she had, giving him hope that maybe everything would be all right. "How about this…" she began, locking her eyes on his. "Make me another promise."

"Anything you want," he answered, taking her hand.

"Promise me you'll be strong and only cry tears of joy too."

His brows furrowed. "Winry—"

She put a finger to his lips, shushing him. "Please, promise me."

As much as he wanted to refuse and tell her she'd be fine, he didn't. He couldn't.

"Yeah. I promise."

And once she smiled, he kissed her lips one final time…

x-X-x

"Happy birthday, Mom," the four kids say cheerfully, but he can hear the sadness hidden within.

Edward sits on the grass before running his fingers across the name etched out on the cool material as his children lay the bouquets of flowers around the stone. He finds himself smiling half-heartedly at the scene, knowing she would've loved it too.

"We miss you so much, Mom," he hears Eddie say. "Especially, Dad." He tears his eyes away from the gravestone only to find his oldest son taking a seat next to him, while the rest follow their brother's lead and huddle around him, each member of his small family placing a comforting hand on him. Holding him.

He then notices Sammy shedding a couple tears and pulls her into his chest with small smile. "Sammy," he begins, kissing her blond locks. "Don't cry on me. Your mom wouldn't want that."

"I know, Dad," she replies, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Then why are you crying?" he whispers as he looks into her eldest daughter's azure eyes.

"Because you won't."

His eyes go wide in surprise, before he recomposes himself and chuckles softly. Years of memories that he had tried to push away for so long came flowing back with that single line. The same line  _she_  had said to him so many years before. Those memories reminded him of how happy they had been when she was here. And how happy he could still be with the rest of his family.

Unbeknownst to himself, tears begin to run down Edward's face as he smiles a genuinely happy smile for the first time in months.

"Dad," he hears Sammy sniffle, concerned. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." He looks up at everyone, giving them small grin. "These, are tears of joy."

_Like I promised you, only tears of joy. And I never break my promises._


End file.
